Hidden Affections
Hidden Affections is the 2nd episode of Storywik Maine. Summary When further clues regarding Red's suicide case appear, a beloved townsmember is arrested, sending everyone in shock. Meanwhile, Rena sets out on moving up on the leaderboards and Lynette is hiding a terrible secret from his wife. Plot 'Act I' Lynette sat in bed, tossing and turning. He rolled over, his once perfectly normal dreams being occupied by that of a mysterious woman who kept calling out to him. "Did you really love me?" The hauntingly beautiful voice called out to him. Lynette stood dead center in the middle of a white room, a concerned look on his face. "Who are you?" The voice just laughed. "You don't remember me?" Lynette walked around, wary of his surroundings. "No," He called back. "Quite frankly, I don't." Suddenly, he felt a gust of wind and oddly had the feeling that someone was standing behind him. The woman's voice deepened to a darker tone. "Well I remember you." Lynette quickly whipped around only to see the bloody, disfigured and decayed body of Red standing before him. She wore a long a beautifully flowing silk night gown, which would've looked better on her if she wasn't so....dead. Lynette felt frozen in place, which wasn't so good when Red began to walk towards him, placing her lips a little too closely to his ears. "I know what you did, and you're going to '''pay'." Suddenly, he quickly woke up from his nightmare, breathing heavily and sweat trickling down his forehead. He turned, Blondetta sleeping soundly by his side. Careful not to wake her, he slipped on his robe and quietly tip-toed downstairs to the phone, where he began to dial an unfamiliar number. "Hello?" "She knows." The calm and peaceful Dr. Sonya sat at his desk rummaging through various papers and old files of past patients from before, more generally, Red. The two, along with Lynette, had all been bestf riends since their freshman year in college. Sadly though, both Lynette and Sonya had strong feelings for Red, and she ended up choosing Lynette in the long run, destroying he two's friendship with each other. Sonya looked on at a small little snowglobe sitting atop his desk. It was a gift from Red after she'd came back from her trip to Paris three years ago. She said she got it as a reminder of Sonya, knowing he'd take it for something much more than an act of simple friendship. No, their relationship was something much more than that. "You batsard!" Lynette hissed as the door to Sonya's office flew open. "What did you tell that old witch?" "Who?" Sonya asked in a puzzle. "Blonde?" "No you idiot!" Lynette snapped. "Red!" "Red's dead, Lynette." "Don't play stupid with me, Sonya," Lynette said, his fist clenched. "I know you told her some thing and if you don't tell me what you said I'll...." Sonya chuckled, running a hand through his thick dirty blond hair. "You'll do what, ban me from Storywik comepletely?" He smiled, shaking his head. "Good luck finding another doctor like me to take care of your precious subjects." Lynette snarled. "You need to tell me." Sonya just continued to smile. "I don't need to tell you anything." Lynette shot Sonya dirty look, before catching a glimpse of the photo sitting on the desk. He smiled, regain his old wickedness. "You shouldn't underestimate me, Doc," He smiled, looking down at the photo of Sonya and his son. "I'm sure your son, oh...what's his name again?" "Jdg," Sonya said through clenched teeth. "Ah, Jdg," Lynette said. "Well, I'm sure he'd agree with me. Probably wouldn't want his little old daddy to get hurt, right?" Sonya quickly stood up, a slim finger pointing towards the door. "You need to leave right now Lynette," He started."I'd hate to call security on you but I will if I have to." Lynette threw his hands up in defense. "Fine. fine," He said. "I'm leaving." He head towards the door, to be on his way out when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. "You ''really shouldn't underestimate me," He sneered. "Remember, I'm the one who made you everything that you are today and I could take it away with the snap of my fingers." He paused. "You'd better be wary, I'm capable of some of the most unimaginable things possible." Sonya watched with caution as Lynette went about his way, quickly taking Red's file from his desk and ripping it apart before he threw it in the trash. "I'm sorry," He told his self, looking deeply into the snow globe. "Blonde?" "Blonde you okay?" Blondetta slowly woke up from her nap, finding her head rested on one of the countertops in the back kitchen of her bakery. Mary was standing above her, staring with wide eyes. "W...what happened?" Mary rolled her eyes, moving towards the sink. "You fell asleep in the middle of work again," She explained, turning back to Blonde. "Is there something wrong at home?" Blondetta rubbed her forehead. "No," She started. "Well, yeah actually. Lynette just put me on this new diet and workout plan that's been keeping me exhausted for days," She sighed. "I tried refusing but he insisted that I keep up my first lady image." Mary leaned against the sink. "Sounds like you need a new husband." "Perhaps," Blondetta started. "But we can't all have cute juiceheads like Andy." Mary smiled. "You're right," She swooned. "But what about that new neighbor, Renaboss? He's cute, right?" Blonde blushed lightly. "I guess." "Well then invite him for dinner or something," Mary suggested. "Lynette won't mind, he's probably off on some type of buiness trip over at Community Central anyways." Blonde straightened herself up, turning her head to Mary. "You know, you're right," She exclaimed. "I deserve some fun once in a while, whether Lynette likes it or not. "Damn straight," Mary said, smiling. 'Act II' Blondetta and Renaboss sat across from each other, sipping from wine glasses Blondetta set hers down, lowering her head.. "Sorry if I disturbed you by inviting you here tonight," she began. "It just gets so lonely here when Lynette isn't around." He smiled at her, picking around with the food on his plate. "It's fine," he assured her. "I was actually waiting for someone to invite me to something like this. It gets so lonely in the gigantic house with no one to share it with." Blondetta smiled faintly. "That's exactly how Red felt," She said before actually realizing what she'd said. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Rena looked up from his plate. "Who?" "No one," Blondetta replied monotonically. "Just a former resident who, well, ''moved out." Rena chuckled. "What kind of idiot would move out of this place?" He asked. "It's wonderful." Blonde looked away, biting her lip. "Is something wrong?" Blonde shook her head. "Well, she didn't exactly move out, per say..." Rena perked up his ears. "She commited suicide," Blonde continued. "The admin council decided it was for the best not to talk about it around new neighbors, just for the state of the wiki alone." Rena sighed. "That's awful," He said, looking at his plate. "I didn't know such demons could be inside such nice people." "Me either," Blonde replied. "She didn't even leave a not as to why, she just-" Blonde stopped as she heard the door swing open. "Blonde?" Lynette voice called. "Blonde where are you?" "In the dining room," She said, wiping the bits of food off over her face with a napkin as Lynette trudged in. Catching a glimpse of Renaboss, he shot him a dirty look, then turned to Blonde. "What is he doing here?" "I invited him over for dinner," She replied. "He was lonely, and you were gone. No harm meant here." She smiled at Rena, who wiped his mouth with a napkin. "You know, I should probably get home," Rena said. "I have a lot of work to do." "Probably," Lynette said in a bitchy tone, continuing to glare at Blonde. The two watched as Rena got up and left their house, Blonde quickly getting up and going into the kitchen to wash the plates. Lynette followed her. "Why the hell did you invite him here, Blonde?" She didn't answer. "Blondetta answer me," He said. "I don't want scum like that hanging around our house." Blonde set the plates down, turning to her husband. "He's not scum, Lynette," She began. "Hell, he's half of the man you'll ever be." "What hell is that supposed to mean?" Blonde trudged out of the kitchen, going into the living room where Lynette followed her. "It means you don't fucking care about me, Lynette!" She ranted. "You leave here all times at the night and constantly ignore me." She dropped onto the couch. "Hell, you even put me on a diet when my body was perfectly fine, first lady looks or not." "Well, you have to admit that you were a little chubby before that diet," Lynette said. "That's EXACTLY what I'm talking about," Blonde snapped. "You have absolutely care for my feelings.....hell, I don't think you care about anything other than my body. And I don't think I can do this anymore. "Blonde, sweetie," He began. "You know that's not true. What can't you do?" "Be in this relationship anymore!" She said. "Blonde, be reasonable," Lynette said. "You're my wife." "That's the thing," Blonde said, looking away. "I don't think I want to be anymore." ~*~*~*~ "Jdg," a voice called from upstairs. "Dinner's ready." "Coming," Jdg98, the son of Dr. Sonya said, rushing upstairs from the basement, where he was playing video games. Sonya smiled at his son, as Jdg looked at the table, a box of pizza sitting there. "You call this dinner?" Jdg said with a sarcastic tone, looking at his father. He sighed, sitting at the table. "I liked it better when mom cooked for us." Sonya rolled his eyes, sighing. "You know I suck at cooking," He said, sitting down with his son. "This is the best I can do for now, unless you know some some type of catoring business who'd feed us for free." "Whatever," Jdg replied, as he took a slice of pizza from the box. He sighed, looking down at his plate. "I miss mom." "So do I," Sonya replied, in a quiet voice. He sighed, as he took a bite of his pizza. The two sat in silence for a while until the doorbell rang. Sonya quickly sprung up. "I'll get it!" He said, wiping the grease off of his hands and heading toawrds the door. He opened it, only to find Sheriff Villain outside, the siren of his police car wailing in the sweet silence of Storywik road. "Officer, what are you doing here?" Sonya asked. "I'm so sorry I have to do this," Villain said, lowering his eyes. From his coat pocket, he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "You're under arrest for the murder of RedHanded." "What's going on?" Jdg asked as he appeared behind his father. "I heard police sirens." "Go back inside, Jdg," Sonya said. "But I-" "Go back inside." "I'm so sorry, Sonya," Villain said as he handcuffed Sonya's hands together, Jdg watching in horror. Neighbors began to come out of their houses, watching the the whole scene. "Dad," Jdg started. "What the fuck is going here. You need to tell me right now." "GO BACK INSIDE JDG," Sonya yelled while Villain tightened the handcuffs. Jdg looked at him with a glare. "I'm not going anywhere without my father," He said. "I'm sorry Jdg," Villain said as he pushed Sonya towards his police car and made him get in. Jdg and the rest of the neighborhood continued to watch on as Villain drove away, taking his father with him. In the distance, Lynette peered from his window, smiling wickidly. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes